Fille dérobée
by Ellyssa17
Summary: D'une façon surprenante, une enfant enlevée à sa famille est retrouvée.


_**Titre : Fille dérobée**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: D'une façon surprenante, une enfant enlevée à sa famille est retrouvée._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

Voldemort accueillait ses mangemorts dans son manoir pour une réunion quand le décor de la pièce se mit a changé brusquement et leur montrer l'illusion d'un couloir de Poudlard. Ils reconnurent facilement le couloir du 2ième étage où se trouvait les toilettes de Mimi Geignard.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda un mangemort.

 **\- Le manoir Serpentard est relier à Poudlard, mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive,** répondit Voldemort.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, un sifflement se fit entendre que seul Voldemort comprit. Les lavabos se mirent à bouger et chacun purent voir la chambre des secrets s'ouvrir. Soudain, tous entendirent une explosion au bout du couloir et l'instant suivant, un corps apparaître. Une jeune fille frappa le mur de plein fouet, mais se releva aussitôt et se mit à courir. Tous reconnurent immédiatement Alise Potter. La jeune fille couru droit vers les toilettes. Derrière elle, Dumbledore, Maugrey, les deux derniers Weasley et Granger, la poursuivaient tout en l'attaquant. Alise s'élança et se laissa tomber au sol, son corps glissant et s'engouffrant dans l'entrée de la chambre des secrets qui se referma juste derrière elle. Chacun put voir et soudain, entendre Dumbledore et ses acolytes rugirent de rage envers la fille qui avait réussi à leur échapper. L'illusion se flouta et changea pour devenir une vision de l'intérieure de la chambre des secrets. La jeune Potter était sur le sol, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Voldemort fronça les sourcils à la vue de son ennemie si désemparer. Un hibou blanc se posa sur l'épaules de la fille et mordilla son oreille. La fille sécha ses larmes et lui sourit.

 **\- Désolé ma fille, je viens de me rendre compte à quel point ma vie est foiré. Allez viens, trouvons un moyen de sortir de tout ça.**

 **\- Te voilà enfin, mon enfant,** déclara une voix.

Alise se releva soudainement, sa baguette pointée en direction de la voix, pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne venait que d'un portrait que tous reconnurent comme Salazar Serpentard. Voldemort se leva de son siège à cette constatation et se concentra sur la conversation. Voldemort était l'héritier de Serpentard, alors pourquoi son portrait déclarait la fille Potter comme son enfant ? C'était là une question dont il voulait une réponse. La fille soupira et baissa sa baguette.

 **\- Cela me rappelle la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrer,** dit Serpentard en souriant à la fille.

 **\- Oui, sauf que cette fois-là, je n'étais pas pourchassé par la chèvre suprême et son ordre d'emplumés.**

Certains mangemorts ricanèrent à l'appellation. Le portrait de Serpentard refléta la colère.

 **\- De quoi parle-tu, fille ?**

 **\- Dumbledore, je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais il sait que j'ai appris la vérité et ça ne lui plaît pas,** rugît Alise.

 **\- Comment peut-il savoir ? Tu n'en a parler à personne ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** cria-t-elle, **je ne peux même pas en parler à mes propres parents, je peux même pas leurs dire que leur fille est vivante, alors pourquoi voudrais-je le raconter à n'importe qui ?**

 **\- Tu as raison,** soupira le portrait de Serpentard, **mais maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher, tu vas enfin pouvoir leur dire. Regarde, la potion est prête, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta véritable apparence et retrouver ta vraie famille.**

Voldemort et les mangemorts furent surprit de la conversation. La fille n'était pas la fille des Potter ?

 **\- C'est vrai ?**

Le visage d'Alise s'éclaira dans la joie et elle courut à un chaudron. Elle en tira une louche qu'elle versa dans une fiole en souriant. Serpentard ricana à la vue.

 **\- Ton elfe de maison l'a fini il y a des heures, rassure-toi, il l'a fait correctement, j'y ai veillé.**

 **\- Merci Salazar.**

 **\- Allez, bois, qu'on en finisse avec ça.**

La fille acquiesça et avala le contenu de la fiole. Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa.

 **\- Il ne se passe rien ?!** S'exclama-t-elle déçu. **Qu'est-ce que... AAAAAAAH !**

La fille s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Le portrait de Serpentard, lui, souriait, ravis du résultat. Une lumière argentée entoura le corps de la fille qui disparue à la vue de tous. Les minutes passèrent et la lumière s'éleva au-dessus du sol, pour éclater d'un seul coup. La fille retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Voldemort leva les yeux sur le portrait de son ancêtre qui ne souriait plus, mais semblait dans l'inquiétude. Des hoquets de stupeur lui fit tourner la tête vers Alise. Le choc le frappa dès lors qu'il posa les yeux sur elle. La fille qui avait autrefois les cheveux noirs et en broussailles, étaient maintenant blond, presque blanc et raides, ses yeux émeraudes étaient désormais d'un profond gris bleu. Face à eux, la fille n'était plus une réplique des Potter, mais une réplique parfaite des Malfoy. Lady Malfoy s'effondra dans les bras de son mari qui ne quittait pas la fille des yeux.

\- **Kastra** , murmura Narcissa Malfoy soutenu par son époux.

Le silence se répercuta dans la pièce tandis que tous les regards étaient sur la fille.

\- **Maître** , appela Lord Malfoy, **se peut-il que ce soit un piège ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Je sens la magie de Poudlard et du manoir se synchroniser, ce que nous voyons est ce qui se passe en ce moment même. Lucius, Narcissa, je pense que nous avons enfin retrouver votre fille perdue.**

 **\- Elle est en vie,** souffla Draco. **Et depuis tout ce temps, elle était juste sous nos yeux.**

Le bruit d'une explosion fit la fille se tourner vers l'entrée et voir Dumbledore et son ordre entrer. Elle ne bougea, ni ne prit peur, à aucun moment elle ne chercha à s'enfuir, mais à la surprise de tous, elle sourit. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur elle.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

La fille rigola.

 **\- C'est fou ce que vous jouez bien la comédie.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire ?** Demanda le directeur de Poudlard légèrement perplexe.

 **\- Allons, allons, ne me dites pas que vous ne me reconnaissez pas, ou cela ce pourrait-il que j'aie tant changer que ça, professeur.**

Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore et Voldemort sut qu'il avait reconnu la fille. Un sifflement se fit entendre du portrait de Serpentard et quelques secondes plus tard, un immense basilic arriva derrière la fille. Maugrey réagit le premier et attaqua, amenant bientôt les trois anciens amis de la fille à en faire de même. D'un mouvement du poignet, l'ancienne Potter dressa un bouclier entre elle et ses, maintenant, ennemis. Elle attira à elle un petit sac en velours d'un _Accio_ et jeta un regard au portrait de Serpentard dont l'homme avait disparu. Elle sorti une petite boule du sac et fixa ses adversaires d'un sourire tout sauf avenant. Elle lâcha la boule argentée qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et roula en direction de ses attaquants. Sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, la fille ouvrit le petit sac et prononça trois mots si bas que personnes ne put entendre ses paroles. Un tourbillon de vent sorti du sac et s'engouffra dans la chambre des secrets et réintégra le sac peu de temps après que la fille referma soigneusement et rangea dans ses robes. Pendant ce temps, la boule se mit à briller et exploser, des multitudes de chaînes sortirent de la boule et attaquèrent Dumbledore et ses alliés. La jeune fille sourie alors qu'ils essayaient de se débattre, elle se tourna vers le basilic et siffla, le serpent inclina la tête et disparu dans un tunnel. Un autre sifflement et un anneau de lumière apparu là où se tenait le basilic, formant un portail. Les mangemorts tournèrent la tête en remarquant qu'un second portail s'était ouvert, mais dans la grande salle du manoir cette fois ci. La jeune fille se prépara à franchir le portail quand elle entendit Dumbledore prononcé un sort, elle se retourna à temps pour le dévié, mais le sort frappa l'une des colonnes de pierre qui explosa, sous le souffle de l'explosion, la jeune fille fut projetée violemment à travers le portail qui se referma sur elle. Elle réapparue par le portail du manoir et frappa le mur de plein fouet, tombant au sol. Les Malfoy et Severus Rogue se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille. Elle aperçut vaguement Lady Malfoy lui dire que tout irait bien avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

.

.

 **Un tout premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et qui verriez-vous comme compagnon pour Alise / Kastra ? Les paris sont ouverts.**


End file.
